


Fanfic Ideas For You To Write

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction ideas, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: There are literally just fanfic ideas I wanted to write but eventually abandoned, so I decided others could use them.If you wanna write/draw any of these, go ahead! All I want is CREDIT for the idea and for you to leave a link so I can see it!!!I’ll add more if any become abandoned, but for now this is it.
Relationships: None





	Fanfic Ideas For You To Write

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> -Credit me. CREDIT ME!!!   
> -If you can give the link please do, I really want to see what people have made of these!

Haikyuu Final Quest AU:

Iwaizumi dies in the fight against Oikawa and is reincarnated as a baby during Oikawa’s mourning period.   
Oikawa realises this is a chance to raise Iwaizumi for his ‘fate’ (killing Oikawa) and wants his best friend back, even if it’s for a few years.  
He raises Iwaizumi as normally as he can, taking on a normal form (without horns or anything) whenever he can and raising Iwaizumi.   
Eventually, Iwaizumi finds a scroll when he’s older and realises what he’s meant to do, but doesn’t want to. He’s seen how gentle Oikawa can be but Oikawa says it has to be Iwa, otherwise he’ll be reincarnated for the same purpose.   
(You can continue from here, I didn’t know what to do.)

(Headcannon inspired): Hinata didn’t get much attention as a child (his dad left/is dead and his mum has to work a lot) so when Natsu is born he gives her all the attention he can so she doesn’t feel like he did (partial reason for horrible grades).   
His mum isn’t able to attend any of his matches (therefore Natsu can’t either).   
Hinata always has this small hope that they do attend a match and always looks around the benches only to be let down.   
Daichi and Suga are Hinata’s parental figures more often than not.  
(3 times Hinata left practice for Natsu and 1 time he didn’t have to).  
1- he has to leave practice to pick Natsu up because his mum can’t.  
2- he has to leave so he can pick her up from her school play (he leaves earlier to watch said play but doesn’t mention it to the team).  
3- he has to leave so he can look after Natsu (who is sick) because his mum has to leave for a work shift.  
4- Natsu persuades their mum to take a day off (Shoyou doesn’t know) and cheer Shoyou on in an official match (idk what team yet). 

True Love (P!nk & Lily Allen)- SakuAtsu vibes I can’t even-

1st year Akaashi finds out that Bokuto used to run alone because his old club ditched him (because they never put in the effort) —> Bokuto mentions it in passing but Akaashi things about it and decided he wants to run with him (basically keep up with his star). It’s just BokuAka fluff.

Sugar buddy concept (but it can be strangers to lovers if u want).  
Sugar buddy- someone who’s ur friend but gives u money for hanging around etc.


End file.
